shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Heir: Chapter 5
The Bella Donna Argo and Naomi hated the sound of those words, "Now the real hunt can begin." The den den mushi's video shut off abruptly, just like all the others. Although tired, Argo stood up with a cheerful mood, trying to change the atmosphere. Argo: Well, lets get going then! Naomi: Ohh man, just let me sleep for a few years really quick. Argo: Come ooonn! I bet all my other brothers are already beginning their search. He looked out from the cave that had an entire view of the island. It was up in the mountain. The sun above was starting to set, and a gentle breeze from the ocean carried its scent to those two in the cave. Argo squinted his eyes, in search for unfamiliar ships in the bay that they could steal. Naomi groaned out of annoyance as she finally got up. Naomi: Do you even have a ship? Argo: That's what I'm looking for right now. Back in the will reading, he said that he left one of you randoms a ship. I'm gonna steal it. Naomi: Don't call me a random, you're the random! Argo: I don't know, I mean...I can fly so... As always, Naomi and Argo butted heads. Naomi then looked towards the docking area as well. Naomi: That ship right there, the one left of the red one. I've never seen it before. Maybe that's the ship that was left for Nika. Argo: You knew him? Naomi looked down for a bit. This showed Argo that she must have been close to the woman who the ship was left to. Naomi: She helped me run away from my father. Other than the gentle breeze, the dripping sound coming from deeper within the cave, and the rustle of the levees in the forest below, the cave was relatively quiet. Argo: I know you probably don't want to talk about you're family right now. Naomi: Yea. Argo: Well, maybe we should go to the docking area then. Hopefully it has food for us because who knows how long this dumb ass journey's gonna be. The two slid down the steep hill that met the mouth of the cave. The loose gravel was like a mud slide. Argo fell over and began flipping down the hill, gaining more and more moment until he crashed into a tree. Argo: Oww! Naomi: How bad can you get? Argo: Shut up! They continued walking in the woods that they had come through before. Naomi: What island is this anyways? Argo: What? If you didn't know, how did you get here in the first place? Naomi: Nika took me when she got the invitation to the will reading. I'm not even supposed to be here, that's why nothing was left for me. Argo: Huh, I see. So she took you in when you had nowhere to go. Well, I'll make sure to find her once we set sail to thank her for taking such good care of my first crew member. Naomi *laugh*: Oh shut up. She playfully punched his shoulder. Argo: No really. I need a bigger crew if I want to stand a chance against my 6 other brothers. I already know they will all be targeting me, since i'm the "black sheep" of this family. Naomi: What do you mean? Argo: Well, Ecstasy wasn't me real dad. My real dad abandoned me to die when I was, I don't know, 6 or something. After that I...Well...I was captured and sold into slavery for 5 years. I was an entertaining slave for them. They forced me to learn endless instruments to entertain them along with their stuck up guests, any mistake I would make would lead to a dreadful hour long beating, and no food for the rest of the week. I watched as countless slaves around me died, and so I learned to hide any grief or turmoil. I.... Argo paused for a bit. Argo: I was finally saved by Ecstasy. The story he told me was that there was a hit put out for my slave master. Once Ecstasy took him out, all the slaves were freed, those who were still alive. He told me that he saw something in me, some sort of potential. He took me home. At the time, I thought I was just being captured again. On the journey, he did everything he could to put me at ease. He even gave me a devil fruit as a welcoming gift to his family. Once I arrived, his other sons made it clear to me where my place was. That life wasn't much better than my life as a slave, to be honest. I was not only adopted, but a former slave. When Ecstasy died, the fact that I, a former slave and a half brother, was even included in the will angered all of his other sons. Which is why this journey is going to be harder on me than any of the other 6. They are probably gonna be actively trying to sabotage me. I need a crew that can stand up to them, all 6 of them. Naomi looked into Argo's eyes. She could see so many different emotions. Anger at his brothers and his birth father. Sadness that he never truly had a family, Fear that he wouldn't be able to get this heirloom. But there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Naomi: If you don't mind me asking, why do you want this heirloom so bad. Argo: This heirloom, whatever it is, is possibly my only shot to be something in this world. All my life, I've been oppressed one way or another, but I can finally rise above all of that if I get this. It'll show those other 6 bastards that I'm not lower than them. And Ecstasy included me in the will for a reason. If it's something powerful, I cant let that fall into the hands of one of the other 6. They may use it for something heinous. Naomi: You're right. My travels with Nika have allowed me to see truly evil men, and Dalenora really reminds me of them. He was able to take us both on, without a devil fruit. Imagine him with some sort of powerful weapon. Argo: He would be unstoppable. I don't know why, but he was holding back on us. Naomi *shocked*: What!? Argo: Yea, he was holding back a lot. I've seen his full power when we were on a mission together a few years back. I dont know his reasons, he may want to keep is in this hunt to induce fighting between the rest of the brothers so that he can have an easier time getting the heirloom perhaps, but what I do know for sure is that he was holding back on us, and yet we still couldn't win. Naomi: That's embarrassing. Argo: Don't worry...I was holding back too. The two had finally arrived at the end of the forest and to the city next to the harbor. There were countless people shopping for foods and other things. Naomi: What do you mean you were, "Holding back" Argo: We don't have time. One of the others may have had the idea to steal the ship as well. We need to hurry. Argo began to jog, with Naomi close behind. As they ran, they could see the ship in sight. Argo slightly looked left to see his brother, Sailis, running right next to him. Argo was too slow to react. Sailis flicked his finger at Argo, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby food cart. Argo: Damn it! Naomi get to the ship! Don't let him have it! Naomi nodded and picked up the pace. She was running along side Sailis, who prepared to flick her as well. Naomi dodged it, just barely, and kicked his legs, tripping him. She turned back to see Argo catching up. Naomi smirked. As Argo caught up, he leaned in to tell Naomi something. Argo: It's not over, look! He pointed behind them, and there was Sailis, catching up. Argo then pointed in front of them, and he saw Koju, another one of his brothers running towards the ship. Naomi: What are we gonna do! Argo: Do you trust me? Naomi: What? Argo: Do You Trust Me!? Naomi *grunt*: Yes! Argo picked up Naomi over his shoulder. Argo: Brace yourself! Naomi: What are you doing!? Argo threw Naomi right at Koju, who was far ahead of them. Naomi crashed into Koju, knocking them both down. Koju back flipped back onto his feet then glanced at Naomi. The people around them, shopping, were nervous and confused. They didn't know why strange men and a woman were running through the streets, pushing people out of the way. Koju: Who the hell are you? Naomi: That's my question. Koju ignored her and began running again. Naomi jumped up and also began running. Not too far behind, was Argo and Sailis. They were pushing each other while running side by side. In the middle of the street, was a crying little girl, being comforted by her mother. Argo: Crap, I wont be able to stop in time. Sailis threw a knife at the little girl, which landed right in her chest. The mother screamed as her little girl fell over. Sailis: Scum like you shouldn't block my path. He jumped over them. Argo stopped, in shock at what Sailis just did. He ran up to the little girl and her sobbing mother and kneeled with them. '' '''Mother:' Somebody help! Argo clenched his fists as he looked ahead at Sailis running. Argo stood up and crossed his fingers, summoning heads. Argo: I should have done this a long time ago. His circle of floating heads appeared. He calmly flicked his finger, sending one flying at Sailis. As Sailis looked back at the head, he felt as if he were in slow motion. It struck him in the back, knocking him off his feet. Argo begin flying with the hlp of one of his heads. He quickly caught up with Naomi, and used a head to pick her up as well. Koju *calm*':' You... He looked as Argo and Naomi flew over him. He pointed a fist at Argo, and it detached itself from the rest of his arm. It began flying towards Argo with the help of a rocket. Koju had lost his left hand, but it was replaced with a mechanical one that he now used for battle. Argo was dragged to the ground. Dust rose, blocking Argo from Koju's field of view. As citizens ran away in fear, Koju slowly searched around in the thick dust cloud. Koju: I'd really rather not dirty my hands by killing you, but if it will prevent vermin like you from getting the heirloom, it must be done. He slowly walked around blindly, searching for Argo. Suddenly, a flaming head flew straight at Koju. He leaned back, dodging the head. Koju: There you are... He slowly walked towards the place that the head flew from. The previous flaming head that he had dodged earlier came back, and struck him in the back of the head. Koju was knocked on the floor. The dust finally cleared. Argo *scoff*: Dont overestimate yourself, Koju. Argo began flying once more, with Naomi far ahead. She had reached the ship, but Sailis had gotten back up and was close to the ship. Argo panicked. In the heat of the moment, he made up another attack off the top of his head. Argo: ''Headless Net!'' A wall of heads, evenly spread blocked Sailis' path. He ran into the, and they instantly wrapped around him, tangling him like a web. Just to add salt on the wound, Argo made each head bite Sailis. He screamed in pain. Argo: This is for that poor woman who may have lost her daughter. Argo flew onto the ship. It was more of a crash landing. He quickly got up and looked at the city to check if any more were following the. He sighed in relief. '' '''Argo' *out of breath*: We made it. Do you know how to sail this thing? Naomi: I little bit. Nika taught me some things. Argo nodded and fell onto his back on the comfortable deck. Argo: Ahhh, It has that new ship smell. I love it. He turned his head to the side, giving the city one last look. Argo: Shiva Naomi: Huh? Argo: You asked the name of this island, and I just remembered that I never answered you. It's Shiva, The place were I grew up. Naomi looked at the island one last time as she stood at the wheel. Naomi: Shiva huh? Hey Argo, lower the sails for me with your weird ass heads will ya? Argo: Grr! You're lucky I'm too tired to teach you a lesson. Argo used his heads to lower the sails. One of the heads also raised the anchor. The ship was now beginning to move. Argo de-summoned his heads then sat up, crisscross style. Naomi: What should we name the ship. Argo: Name a ship? Never heard of it! Naomi: No really, Pirates always name their ships. Argo: Woah Woah, when did I say I was ever gonna become a pirate. Naomi: Argo, are you dumb? You said you want to start a crew! Argo: Hmph! What ever. Let me think. He looked at the receding island, and the blue ocean beneath them. A huge grin grew on his face. It was such a good feeling filling him. The feeling of victory. Argo: How about the Bella Donna. Its Italian for beautiful lady, and you know I only accept the hottest girls up in here. Naomi: What a perverted way of thinking! But I must admit, I love the sound of that name! Argo and Naomi both laughed. Something caught Argo's attention, in the city. At first it was hard to make out, but as Argo squinted, he could see Dalenora, stating at the ship filled with anger. Argo stood up and faced him. He flipped Dalenora off, hoping he could see it from that distance. Back on the island, Dalenora chuckled. He stood next to Sailis, who was on the ground defeated, as well as Koju. Dalenora *grin*: How the holy hell could you guys be defeated by that wast of space. *scoff* It looks like this hunt is gonna be funner that I thought. The funny thing is, he think's he is safe. Hahahaha! I'm coming for you, Argo. He stared at that ship, receding further and further away into the blue ocean. To Be Continued Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Stories